Why they all hate me
by becety
Summary: It's in Dana's POV and she talks about all the problems in her life. DL, ZC and NM shipping!


**Chapter 1: Secret crushes. **

**I was confused, I didn't know what was happening to me, it all started in drama class. We all got put into partners and we had to act out a scene for Romeo and Juliet, I got put with Michael, Zoey got put with Chase and Nicole got put with Logan. Zoey and Chase went up first and they performed the poison scene and you could tell that Chase was REALLY REALLY getting into it, then it was me and Michael's go.I suggested we do the balconey scene, he wanted to do the poison scene just like Chase and Zoey, we argued about it and the teacher just yelled at us saying we would come back after school and do a scene, I scowled at Michael. **

**"Better look next time, hey Dana?" Logan suggested as I sat down.**

**"Shut up vainy ass" I replied back, he just tutted at me, then he and Nicole went up and they performed thebalconey scene and they did it perfectly, I watched Logan and a tingly feeling came inside of me, I thought about what it could be for a moment, then I just rolled my eyes and continued watching the performance. I didn't bother watching Nicole, I just kept my eyes fixed on Logan, I didn't know what was wrong with me.**

**After class, I saw Logan and Nicole walking ahead of me after class, they were chatting and giggling with each other, I didn't really hear what they were saying, I only heard this bit:**

**"It was really nice working with you Logan, I must admit" Nicole admitted, touching his arm. **

**"Yeah, you're an OK partner, better than the rest of the girls" Logan replied.**

**"Maybe we'll be paired together again sometime" Nicole suggested. **

**"I'll look forward to that" Logan said, they shared a secret smile and went off in opposite directions, they had thought nobody was watching them but I was. **

**I'll deny I ever said thisbut I was jealous of Nicole, I was stinkin' jealous of her for having sucha good time with Logan and I'll deny I ever said this too but I am starting to like Logan and I mean more than a friend! **

**Chapter 1: Secret crushes. **

**I was confused, I didn't know what was happening to me, it all started in drama class. We all got put into partners and we had to act out a scene for Romeo and Juliet, I got put with Michael, Zoey got put with Chase and Nicole got put with Logan. Zoey and Chase went up first and they performed the poison scene and you could tell that Chase was REALLY REALLY getting into it, then it was me and Michael's go.I suggested we do the balconey scene, he wanted to do the poison scene just like Chase and Zoey, we argued about it and the teacher just yelled at us saying we would come back after school and do a scene, I scowled at Michael. **

**"Better look next time, hey Dana?" Logan suggested as I sat down.**

**"Shut up vainy ass" I replied back, he just tutted at me, then he and Nicole went up and they performed thebalconey scene and they did it perfectly, I watched Logan and a tingly feeling came inside of me, I thought about what it could be for a moment, then I just rolled my eyes and continued watching the performance. I didn't bother watching Nicole, I just kept my eyes fixed on Logan, I didn't know what was wrong with me.**

**After class, I saw Logan and Nicole walking ahead of me after class, they were chatting and giggling with each other, I didn't really hear what they were saying, I only heard this bit:**

**"It was really nice working with you Logan, I must admit" Nicole admitted, touching his arm. **

**"Yeah, you're an OK partner, better than the rest of the girls" Logan replied.**

**"Maybe we'll be paired together again sometime" Nicole suggested. **

**"I'll look forward to that" Logan said, they shared a secret smile and went off in opposite directions, they had thought nobody was watching them but I was. **

**I'll deny I ever said thisbut I was jealous of Nicole, I was stinkin' jealous of her for having sucha good time with Logan and I'll deny I ever said this too but I am starting to like Logan and I mean more than a friend! **


End file.
